Joliette Manning
Joliette Anne-Marie Manning is a character that began on the series, One Step at a Time on ONtv, and transferred to Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. As on the former series, she is played by actress Christel Khalil, who is best known for her role of Lily Winters Ashby on the series, The Young and the Restless. The Down-to-earth Jill of all trades When one first meets and looks at her, you wouldn't think that down-to-earth Joliette Manning would be a member of one of the most powerful families in Hope Valley, New York, but she is. Her father, Steven Manning, is one of the wealthiest men in Hope Valley. She also had a close bond with her mother, Monique, where she got her beauty. She also idolized her aunt Taylor. Although they moved in the same societal circles in Hope Valley, she had always had a slight rivalry with Natalya Ashton. Despite money always having been at her disposal, she would often insist on working for her share. For many years, her chosen profession was nursing. She was a whiz in school in Hope Valley, and especially at Cornell University in Ithaca, New York. It was there that she met her best friend, Vanessa Harper, a young woman from Rosehill, New York. A budding graphic designer, who was very good in her chosen major, Vanessa had gained her love of art from her late aunt, Vanessa Dale Sterling. Joliette met Vanessa in an art class, and they bonded over their mutual love of art museums. Some years later, Joliette ended up meeting Vanessa again in Boston, where she was living with her family, the Harpers. Their friendship remains strong, even though Vanessa had finally married her boyfriend, Luke Erickson. Although she misses Vanessa, Joliette still keeps in touch. After that, she connected with federal prosecutor, Anyssa Forson who was also Vanessa's cousin. They became good friends soon after. Joliette joined the circle of friends that Anyssa is a part of. She is close friends now with her; Courtney Harrison; Serena Gerber and Anyssa's foster sister, Susannah Lucas. With these friends in her life, Joliette will be fine. She is also close friends with Abby Stevenson. Abby was an old friend of Luke Erickson, whom she helped match up Vanessa with. Currently, Joliette works as a nurse at Massachusetts General Hospital. She also divides her time at the Hospital with her studies in law-enforcement (which she takes at Radcliffe) and works part time as an investigator for her friend, Anyssa, and her bosses at the US Attorney's office in Boston. With the retirement of her dad, she is also working with Manning Industries and bringing that company to Boston as well. Recently, Joliette was surprised and pleased to discover that her best friends, Vanessa and Luke are returning to Boston for good. When Anyssa was brutally attacked by evil Jennifer Barrett, Joliette used her family's name and power, something that she doesn't like to use unless absolutely necessary, to destroy the wicked ex-model's chances of ever being a model in the country. With her pull, Jennifer was defeated, but the evil former model doesn't quit. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies